


Sometimes Lying is Good for the Soul, Mr Salvatore.

by GinnyPotter13



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Romance, Science Fiction, Scotland, Suspicions, Teasing, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyPotter13/pseuds/GinnyPotter13
Summary: PrologI sat down on the large bed, made up with a white and gold comforter, and shook my head. My eyes traveled around the overdone room from the white vanity bigger than strictly necessary to the walk-in-closet to the window seat to the adjacent bathroom—all of it dripping in white, black, and gold. Sometime in the last three days, my life had gotten out of control. Was it too much to ask to be normal?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog My Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1 I know nothing of Scotland, except for Wikipedia searches and travel sites. It is at the top of my bucket list to go. 2 I have not edited this yet and will not until it's complete. 3 I may post six chapters one week and then none for weeks; that's college. 4 Enjoy, but constructive criticism only! (I don't want to be torn down, but I appreciate the chance to learn how to be a better writer)

I sat down on the large bed, made up with a white and gold comforter, and shook my head. My eyes traveled around the overdone room from the white vanity, the bigger than strictly necessary to the walk-in-closet to the window seat to the adjacent bathroom—all of it dripping in white, black, and gold. Sometime in the last three days, my life had gotten out of control. Was it too much to ask to be normal simply?  
My rambling thoughts were interrupted by a semi-tall figure leaning against my door. His dress shirt untucked, his hair a mess.

"And here I thought you couldn't wait to get out of the monkey suit," I said, practically throwing my charm in his face as if to get back at him.

"Well, I've been kinda busy, you know, killing people for you," He spoke slowly at first, then finished the sentence angrily.

"Aww, now don't act like you didn't have fun," I said, slouching provocatively.

He rolled his eyes almost in disgust, "Do you regret any of it?"

"You'll have to be more specific, honey. I've done a lot of things." I said with a faux pout.

"Lying to us all, almost getting us killed, forcing us to kill," he said, looking down in a dangerously low voice.

"First, I didn't force anyone to do anything; if I do, you'll know," I leaned forward," second, the almost getting you killed; not part of the plan."

"And the Lying?" He looked down

"Aww, baby, did I hurt your feelings?" I walked over and lifted his chin with my index finger; he jerked away. "Well, sometimes lying is good for the soul."


	2. The Beginning of Suspicion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days earlier, Eliza is sitting at her new house in a new town.

5 Days Earlier 

The flurry of action was slightly annoying but better than having to move all of our boxes ourselves. I was quite skeptical about the idea of a moving company initially, but Evi calmed my fears. 

I had said, "What if they open the boxes?" 

"Well," Evi responded in her usually sassy manner, "they'll think we are devil worshipers, probably." I just laughed. 

Now we sat on our new front porch and watched eh young men unload the last of the furniture. We waited but 20 minutes before the team of 15 or so men had finished unloading the last of the boxes. Then as they were putting them in their respective rooms, a middle-aged man came up to Evi and asked her to sign the receipt. She smiled and did so. 

"So," he said, making small talk, "is your daughter going to go to the local high school?" 

"Yes, sir, she is starting her senior year," Evi said with her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

I am NOT her daughter. 

"Oh, well, maybe you'll see my nephew. He's also a senior," the man said, finally speaking to me, "Luckily, you girls got her a day before school started." 

"More like careful planning," I spoke up without thinking of hiding my thick Scottish accent. 

The man looked surprised, "Oh, well, welcome to Mystic Falls."


	3. PANIC

The men left about an hour ago. I smiled and was polite as I could be, considering. I now stood in front of my floor-length mirror, examining my fire red hair, pale skin, and emerald, green eyes. People have been saying that I look fierce for centuries; I don't believe them. I look like I stand out, bad for a girl who is being hunted, who never ages. I noticed that I was breathing heavy, on the verge of hyperventilation. I needed to calm down. With a sigh, I plop down on the floor. I go through my list, a silly game, but it always calms me down. 

1) My Name is Elizabeth Maren Stewart 

2) I was born in Edinburgh in the year 955. 

3) No one can know this. 

I have been running for far too long, almost 1000 years. It is time to stop. That's why Mystic Falls- this place has been a beacon for supernatural activity since time started. I should blend in fine. The last time I had a life was in Edenborough with my husband, Denes. I was 16, and he was 40. He had three previous wives, Donna, Alexia, and Solene. Four children, only one survived infancy, Rupert. He died at the age of 16 in the fall of 976 at age 16, and I was 21. Neither of us survived the Plague. 

I hear a tap tap tap at the door. "Come in," I say in a hushed tone. Evi walks in, leans on the door frame. 

"I made dinner," she said, her brow creasing, creating a spiderweb of slight wrinkles on her tanned face. I wave off her concern. She knows why I am on the floor; this has happened before. 

"I am fine. I am not hungry," I say, "You worry too much, you'll get wrinkles." 

"Yes, well, I have wrinkles, unlike some people." She says, an easy smile creeping in on her usually stoic face. 

"What can I say?" I said slowly in an overly dramatic voice. 

"I know, I know." She smiled, sad. "There will be leftovers in the fridge." I smile, stand up and start unpacking as Evi walks down the hall closing the door behind her. 

I shelve the spell books, my journals, and the golden prophecy cubes. I then unpack all my clothes, well, the modern ones, everything older than five years I pack away in the spare bedroom or my storage locker. It took me 45 minutes to unpack my room, but I had made my bed, and everything was orderly. 

I sat on my bed and stared at my journals; there were 1598 volumes of musings, worries, thoughts, and knowledge; I only brought 25. The rest of the journals and various bobbles, artifacts, and irrelevant paintings, were in storage lockers. I have three, one in New York, one in the south, and one in Washington. I know where every journal is. One day I plan to settle in a house where I can have all my things, but it is far too dangerous for now. Plus, this house is far too small, almost claustrophobic. It has three tiny bedrooms, a cramped kitchen, a small living room, and a single bathroom with no counter space. We got it because the house was a modest price, something a widower could afford, as that was our cover. I was to be in Mystic Falls Elizabeth Reynard, the only daughter of Scott and Genevieve Reynard. My "father" supposedly died in a car crash two years ago. Evi has never actually been married. 

Evi wasn't up when I woke up at 7 am to go to school. She started her job as the new County Librarian, we don't need the money, but you know, appearances. Appearances are also why I drive a beat-up 2012 Honda Civic; high schoolers don't get new nice things.


	4. An Uneasy Feeling

Getting to school was easy; finding a parking spot was more challenging, but I eventually found a place that wasn't 20 miles from the school.

I went through the front door to the school. I was, met with chaos, people running back and forth, headed to class, reuniting with old friends after the summer break, girls squealing, guys sharing awkward hugs, and head nods. I carefully looked around for a sign that would point me in the direction of the front office when a man's voice came from behind me, "Do you need any help?"

The sound of his voice, after all this time, stopped me dead in my tracks, made my knees tremble. "Um."

He came around to face me. "I'm Stefan Salvatore," he said, offering his hand.

"Eliza," I replied, determined to sound confident even though I was shaking in my boots.

"What are you looking for?"

"Um, the front office," I replied, bewildered by the fact that he didn't recognize me.

"Follow me, " He said, navigating the maze of hallways, corridors, and the crowds of students. "So, where are you from," he asked as we walked.

"Scotland"

"Oh, where at," I looked at him sideways, he smiled " Edinburgh," I gave half a grin.

"AH, well, welcome to the middle of nowhere, Virginia."

I smiled, and we stopped walking. "Thank you for showing me the way."

He gave me a dazzling smile, "Of course." I walked into the office to register for classes.

-One Day Earlier Elena's POV-

"Are you sure," I asked Tyler, incredulous.

"I am sure there is something off about her," Tyler responded.

"But what?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, is she a witch, a vampire, or something else," Damon said, leaning forward. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Jerr, and I met at the Grill after receiving a 911 text from Tyler.

"So walk through it again, spare no details," Bonnie said, looking bored.

"I had one more job at Matt's uncle's moving company today. We moved this old lady and her daughter into the little house down the street from Caroline. I was in the smaller bedroom when the bottom of a box fell out. About 15 journals tumbled to the floor. So I quickly fixed the box and started putting the journals back in, but the damage was done. The journal on the bottom fell open to a page. Someone was walking down the hall, but I took a quick look at a page, but I saw a name, Katherine Peirce."

Damon scoffed, "Kat had a lot of friends and even more enemies, so what?"

Stefan interjected, "What exactly did it say?"

Tyler seemed to grow frustrated, "It said something about Katherine acting foolishly; it the biggest thing was the date, October 19, 1819."

"It still doesn't prove anything," I say, " I could be a relic like the Gilbert journals."

"Could be dangerous," Jerr said quietly.

Caroline leaned forward, "We need more information."

Tyler smiled, "She should be at school tomorrow."

Bonnie glanced sideways at Stefan, "Stefan looks the most innocent of us all; he'll draw the least amount of attention." At that, the table burst into a heated argument. Caroline and I were arguing; I pushed to send Matt in as he was the likable, average person; Care not wanting to put her boyfriend in danger. Tyler butted in, insisting he could do it, Damon and Stefan pointing out that his werewolf anger issues might complicate things despite this hybrid strength. Caroline was upset; she pointed out that we did not know what Eliza is. The lack of information might get Tyler and everyone else killed. Tyler was yelling that she's not Silas. Jerr and Bonnie watched, looking amused until, finally, Stefan throws his hands in the air. Everyone goes quiet.

"I will talk to her in the morning, and then Tyler, you can find her by lunch, and being the single one, you'll flirt with her, make yourself available. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline become her friend ease her into Mystic Falls circle of friends. Jerr, go through the Gilbert journals and see if there is a mention of any friends of Kats. Still, I can't remember anyone, but if she happened to mention Kat in 1819, then she'll have known her in 1864. Damon—"

"No, No, No... I'll have no part in Katherine's business; I swore her off a long time ago," Damon says, standing, "I want no part in this." He sauntered his way to the door.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said, touching his arm.

"Right," he says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

-The Next Day Eliza's POV-

I sat in the office falsifying the tedious documents lying about everything, except for my first name. By the time I finished the paperwork, the first period was over, and the second period had started. I got my schedule.

The lady from the front office knocked on the door and then held the door open for me, so of course, when I walk in, all eyes are on me. To my relief, the teacher pointed me to the back next to the annoyed-looking blonde. The teacher resumed her "lesson," which was her reviewing the syllabus because we are not smart enough to read it on our own, apparently.

Twenty-five minutes of pure torture later, the bell rang, and the blonde next to me smiled and said, "I'm Caroline!" in an overly perky voice.

"I'm Eliza," I replied, being friendly but not nearly as perky as her.

She smiled, "What class do you have next?"

"Ceramics," I say, smiling.

"Oh, that's cool!" she says, still smiling.

A slow-moving thought creeps into my head; she is trying too hard, smiling too much. I force myself to keep smiling. "I've got to get to my next class," I turn and walk away as quickly as I can without drawing attention to myself. Caroline seemed unfazed.

There was no seating chart in Ceramics, so I sat in the back corner alone. Class started. It was beginning to feel like my astronomy class, all syllabus, and no substance when a tall brunette swaggered into the room, a letterman's jacket hanging off his shoulders. The teacher smiled at him, unfazed as he came in late. He chose the seat next to me even though there were several empty seats in the room, including one next to what I assumed from the matching letterman's jackets and the greeting with high fives and loud comments, were his friends.   
Once the teacher took the class back over, I snuck a look at the guy who had a deadpan stare at the teacher. He never once looked at me in the rest of the class period. Everyone was looking at me. At least once in the class period. Between this and Caroline, I was starting to get worried.


	5. Deception

I found my English class easy enough and found my assigned seat in the middle of the room. Students filled in the empty seats all around me, and aside from a few of the usual incredulous glances and staring, no one tried to talk to me. I stiffened a little when she walked in but reminded myself that Kat was in NYC right now. It was most likely the doppelganger she told had told me was hanging between the Salvatores. I force myself to relax, and class started as Mr. Morph, the English teacher, passed out the syllabus and continued as the previous classes had. I gave an exasperated sigh. The brunette next to me glance out and raised her thin, overplucked eyebrows. I smiled and rolled my eyes in the direction of the front of the room. She giggled, then grabbed a pen and scribbled her number down on a scrap of paper with the words: TXT ME! In overly girly writing. 

Eliza > been stuck in syllabus hell too? -Eliza   
She smiled and sent back.   
Elena > You've no idea. getting ready 2 pull the fire alarm 2 get some excitement around here. LOL -Elena   
Eliza > LOL that'd get this place out of SNOOZEVILLE.   
Elena > right   
Elena > ur new to town, right?   
Eliza > yep, just moved in.   
Elena > cool, what made you choose Mystic Falls?   
Protection. I thought, giggling internally. What would she say to that? Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, vampire bitch stuck between the Salvatore brothers, would most likely be judgey. I can see she is as bare as Kat said she would be.   
Eliza > My family lived here a long time ago.   
It was only a small lie.   
Elena > Oh! Really? My family founded Mystic Falls.   
Eliza > Cool....   
Elena > So, are you liking it here so far?   
Eliza > It's okay...   
At that point, class started to wrap up.   
Elena > Wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?   
No, I thought, but then thought it might draw less attention if I sat with her.   
Eliza > Sure!   
I guess all I have to do now is bore them until they get tired of me and leave as quickly as I can. The bell rang, and the class let out a collective sigh of relief as the lunch hour started. Elena smiled at me expectantly, and I smiled back as I slung my bag over my shoulder.   
"Where to?" I asked casually   
"My friends and I usually eat on the front lawn, but we can swing by the cafeteria if you need to buy lunch."   
"Nah, I brought lunch," I reply.   
I let her lead the way making small talk about classes and the people I had met today. Along the way, we stopped and talked to a few of her friends in the hallways, and I started to get the sinking feeling that she had more frienemies than actual friends. We reached the front doors, and I spotted a semi-large group of people sitting in a circle on the grass, including Stefan, Caroline, and the boy from ceramics.   
"Hey Elena, Eliza," Caroline smiled and waved us over. She was sitting between the boy from art and a blond guy who looked like a classic football douche; next to him was a beautiful black girl who had magic radiating off her. Next to her was a young guy who looked semi-stoned and looked like Elena. Next to him was Stefan. Elena sat next to Stephen, leaving me between her and Caroline.   
Eleana then said, "Guys, this is Eliza." She smiled broadly, "Eliza, this is Stefan, my brother Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and of course, you already know Caroline."   
"Actually, I've already met Stefan, too," I said, opening my bag to grab my lunch.   
"Yeah, this morning, she was totally lost," Stefan said, joking.   
"Oof, that's rough. I know every transfer student gets lost on their first few days, well, except Stefan, that is," Tyler said jokingly.   
"Oh, you transferred in too? From where?" I said, intrigued as to where he was pretending to be from.   
"Oh, all over, my brother and I were military brats, but our family is from Mystic Falls," Stefan said in a manner that I suppose would be convincing. But I know him better than that. "Where are you from?"   
"Well, I was born in Edinburgh, but I spent some time in Louisiana and Chicago and finally New York for the past year or so before moving here," I said. It wasn't a total lie.   
"That sounds interesting," Bonnie said, leaning in slightly, " what was it like to grow up in Scottland?"   
I smiled, "It was very different from what I assume your childhoods were. My parents were strict, and I had a lot of schooling and a lot of piano lessons, sewing, and ballet lessons. Not much time for lots of friends or even playing."   
"Your parents were? What happened to them?" Jeremy asked.   
"Well, my dad died when I was little in a hunting accident, but my mom is still with me; she works over at the county library," I said. In actuality, my parents were beheaded, and Evie was my daughter, but they need not know that.   
"We're sorry about your Dad," Matt said, speaking up for the first time.   
"Thank you, but it was a long time ago, so I try not to dwell on the past too much," I said and then started to eat before lunch ended. I ate my PB&J as Bonnie and jerr, and Matt ate; the others didn't.   
Lunch was soon over, and I had a class to get to, so I started to head out alone when Tyler caught up to me.   
"Hey, wait up," he said, "You were in my ceramics class this morning, right?" he asked.   
"Um yeah, maybe," I said, "In all honesty, I didn't really notice anyone for the first few classes. I was just trying to keep my head above water navigating this maze you call a high school," I lied, trying to make him feel like he had gone unnoticed by me.   
He laughed, "I get it." There was an awkward pause, "So what class do you have next?"   
"Um," I said, fishing my schedule out of my back pants pocket, "Political Science with Smith."   
"oh, really, me too," He said, sounding genuinely excited.   
"Oh, do you know where it is by chance because I planned to wander around until I found it?"   
That got him laughing, "Yeah, it's over by the library at the back of campus." He said   
"Well, lead the way then," I said. He walked next to me, pointing out things on campus like where to go to find the gym and the football field, and then he said, "You know, I know you saw me in ceramics,"   
"You caught that did you?" I said, bushing at being caught in my lie.   
"It was kind of obvious," he said, looking down shoving his hands in his pockets.   
"I guess it was..." I said, pausing, "Why did you sit next to me and then ignored me?" I asked.   
"Well, I had planned on talking to you, but then my friends started harassing us, and I didn't know what to say."   
"Hello would have been fine," I said playfully.   
He looked up with this big ol' puppy dog face that lit up, "Really?" he said.   
"Yep," I said, trying not to laugh at his insecurities.   
"Can we maybe.." he trailed off.   
"Can we maybe what?" I said as we walked up to the door, clearly labeled Political Science in artistic paper letters.   
"Start over," he looked down at me with a smoldering expression that had even me melting.   
"I suppose so," I said quietly, looking at him through my eyelashes. He just smiled and opened the door for me.   
I giggled and said, "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." Then I went and found my seat as designated by the seating chart on the projector screen.


	6. The Handsome Stranger

By the time the class had started, Tyler and I had picked seats in the back of the class. The class was surprisingly filled mostly with preppy looking girls rather than the ceramics class that had what I assume to be at least 1/3 of the football team's starting line. The fact seemed to relieve Tyler more than anything, which only raised more alarm bells in my head. What teenage boy didn't want to have classes with his friends. He immediately got out his phone and, in the most obvious way possible, started texting. Did teenagers really not know that adults know when they are smiling at their crotches in class that they are probably texting. For the sake of the sanity of all the adults in the room, be a little more original.  
As I was going through this mental tirade at the stupidity of teenagers, looking at the whiteboard. Yet, another round of the teacher thinking that we don't know how to properly read the syllabus, my phone started buzzing. I looked slowly down at my bag, where my phone was safely stored, then up at Tyler. He was not texting anymore but was staring as straight ahead as he could. With a roll of my eyes, I looked forward, determined to ignore the antics of teenagers. It wasn't two minutes later when I could feel eyes on me. He was staring; I could almost see him doing so from where I sat. He cleared his throat, and when out of reflex, I looked at him, he looked pointedly at my backpack.   
I raised my eyebrows back, keeping Mr. Smith in mind, who was in the front of the classroom, oblivious, I quickly grabbed my phone out of the bag on the floor. Opened it hiding it by my thigh while keeping my head straight to look as though I'm paying attention while also reading the texts he sent me.   
Tyler>> hey so do you like MFHS?   
Tyler>> are you going to ignore me?  
Tyler>> you cannot be actually interested in this stupid lecture.  
Eliza>> I can pretend to be interested and ig I like MFHS...  
Tyler>> You know you are kind of odd right?  
Eliza>> ???  
Tyler>> I'm just saying...  
I shot him a look out the corner of my eye and shook my head. I'm odd, me of all of his friends, I'm the odd one, right... Now it was my turn in this act to play coy and upset teenage girl and figure out why he was coming on so hard.  
I have absolutely no idea how to approach this thing, mostly because I cannot figure Stefan's friends out.  
I placed my phone on top of my desk and made a show of turning it off. Tyler didn't say anything, but I could feel him waiting to ambush me as soon as class was over. I just had to be sure to never give him a chance. I packed my things up about five minutes before the bell, and I was preparing to make a mad dash to the library to avoid the inevitable conversation when two minutes before the bell rings, there is the musical tone that signals an announcement.   
Will Mr. Tyler Lockwood please report to the football field for team pictures.  
He looked down at his notebook, where I spied in clear handwriting: FB pictures 12:45.  
He grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the classroom. My body was visibly relaxed as I no longer counted down the minutes until the end of class.  
\----  
The last period of the day was dragging on and on; there were no books to reshelve, and I had homework that needed to be done, so I spent most of the period in my own head.  
Was Stefan just messing with me, or did he honestly not remember? Yes, it was a long time ago, but when had that ever been a problem? Why was Tyler interested? If Stefan honestly didn't remember, why did every member of his friend group start with the prying questions? Did he remember some of what happened but not all? Was he just genuinely curious? The witch is young, but she still might have sensed the grimoires coming into town; there were many of them. Maybe she is the ring leader, although Caroline and Elena seemed to be calling the shots with boys. Not to mention, the underclassman was Elena's brother; maybe she and Stefan were calling the shots. Stefan did seem different like perhaps he was back on the wagon. Maybe that is why he doesn't remember.  
On and on it went, these thoughts circling my head; by the time I gave up trying to figure it out, there were only ten minutes left, and the librarian took pity on me and let me go early. So I walked alone through the deserted parking lot to my car when a tall, muscular man startled me by coming out from between two vehicles.   
He came up to me and walked just close enough to me to brush by my shoulder l knock the bag precariously balanced on my shoulder. His opposite hand shot out in time to catch my bag before it hit the ground.   
I gasped as I turned belatedly to catch the bag. I look up at the handsome man holding my bag. He flashes a million-dollar smile at me and says, "I'm sorry, my bad."   
"Oh, it's no sweat." I giggled  
"You're the new girl, Eliza, right?" he said, looking me up and down, taking in. every. Single. Inch. Of me.   
"Well, sweetheart, that depends," I say, leaning against the trunk of my car as I crossed my arms, putting every effort to keep eye contact with the gorgeous man in front of me, "on whose asking..."  
"Damon," He said, grinning, "Damon Salvatore."  
"As in Stefan?"  
"I don't like to be compared to my younger brother."  
"Ah, he mentioned you at lunch today."   
"All bad things. I am assuming."  
"Just in passing, really..."I said, nibbling on my lower lip; I didn't really need to get in any deeper with this family. I needed to find a way out of this conversation.   
"Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I've got to go; Evi will be expecting me." Only after I turned to leave, not waiting for his reply, did I notice that I cut off something he was trying to say.  
In the safety of my car, I could hear the bell ring signaling the end of the school day and what I was sure to be a mad rush to the parking lot. So I did what any sensible person does I got the hell out of there.   
\----  
Damon Salvatore POV  
As I was walking away from her distracted form, I was anything but dissuaded from the notion of something amiss. I spotted Stefan and Elena walking in the direction of her car. I was, unfortunately, standing directly in front of it. From the look of anger on his face and the disbelief on her face, I was spotted.  
As he grew closer, I cobbled together a plan.  
"What was that," Stefan said in a dangerously low voice.  
"I'm sorry, what was what?" I said, trying and failing to hide my smirk.  
"You know what I am talking about," He started off in the same dangerous low voice, but by the time he ended the sentence, he was almost yelling.   
"Now. Now, brother, let's not let all of your little school friends hear of your plans."  
"Our plans," Elena butted in.   
"Your plans," I replied, "I was coming to see Ric; see if he wanted a drink."  
"It's like two o'clock in the afternoon," Elena replied, being her usual judgy self.   
"Besides, why would you talk to her if you want nothing to do with this?" Stefan interjected.  
"Clumsy fool basically threw her bag at me," I replied, trying to keep my tone playful.  
"That isn't what I saw," Stefan replied sharply.  
"I do not answer to you, baby brother," I sneered, turning away from them.  
Elena caught my arm, "I know that she messes with your head, but she isn't here, and this girl could be extremely dangerous."  
"This has nothing to do with Kathrine, she is dead to me, and as far as Eliza is concerned, we should discuss that as a group elsewhere."  
Elena looked around at the emptying parking lot for the first time with a worried glance.   
"Don't worry about a thing, princess," I drawled sarcastically, "no one's seen us or worse like yot all of us are oblivious heard us. Not all of us are oblivious like you and my little brother here.  
"Let's go! I'll have everyone meet us at Caroline's house. after lunch, she had texted her mom and asked for help with some background info."  
"Good call; she avoids personal questions like a pro," I moved to leave.


End file.
